Lucky Item Sebelum Tiada
by RI Ryu-nyan
Summary: "Bukannya aku mau ya, tapi rengekanmu itu memekakkan telingaku! Ayo!" / "SHIN-CHAAAAAAANN!" / "shin-chan, tunggu aku disana" "Sekeras apapun aku berusaha menyentuh wajahmu agar tidak menangis lagi, semuanya akan sia-sia. Berbahagialah, dengan atau tanpa aku di hidupmu" / perjalanan hari itu yang begitu cepat, hingga kejadian yang tak terduga bagi Takao. Angst. TakaMido. RnR?


**DESCLAIMER: MANGA&ANIME MILIK FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. CERITA MURNI MILIK SAYA**

**WARNING : Cerita gaje, typo(s), Angst gagal, OOC dan kehancuran lain yang belum terdeteksi mohon di perbaiki**

**Lucky Item Sebelum Tiada**

**TakaMido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

"Shin-chan, aku yakin kau mendengarku, aku yakin suaraku yang kau bilang cempreng ini mampu membangunkanmu, sekarang buka matamu. Buka matamu, Shin-chan"

_"Ya, aku dengar, aku mendengarnya Takao! Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan aku sudah terbangun, tapi sayang, semuanya telah berbeda"_

"Aku salah,Shin-chan, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, jika saja saat itu aku tidak... ah... SHIN-CHAN BUKA MATAMU!"

_"Kau tidak salah,bodoh. Aku ikhlas dengan ini, aku sudah bersiaga. Oha asa sudah memberi tahu kepadaku akan kesialan ini, selain itu, mungkin karena aku baru mendapat lucky itemku hari inisetelah kejadian itu"_

"Shin-chan!"

_"Takao, hapus air matamu, kau tak mau aku tendang bukan?!"_

"Maaf, saudara Midorima harus segera di bawa keruangan lain, ia harus segera di persiapkan untuk dipulangkan ke daerahnya" ucapan salah satu perawat itu membuatku mengangkat kepalaku, dia akan membawa sahabatku.. bukan, ia telah menjadi kekasihku beberapa hari yang lalu dan kejadian itu yang ... sudahlah aku tak kuasa membicarakannya

_"Bodoh, kau dengar bukan?! Turuti apa kata perawat itu! Bukannya aku tak ingin bersamamu lebih lama, tapi tubuhku harus segera dibersihkan, agar darah-darah itu tak mengering di tubuhku, kau tahu bukan kejadiannya"_

"S-silahkan suster, saya akan menunggunya di lorong, jika sudah selesai tolong beri tahu saya"

"Baiklah tuan..."

"Kazunari Takao"

"Baiklah Kazunari-san, permisi" perawat itu membawa kekasihku, kekasih hijauku, kekasihku yang percaya ya, dia freak terhadap ramalan bintang.

Cuplikan-cuplikan kejadian itu masih terasa rentetannya, mulai dari aku menjemput Shin-chan, merengek kepadanya hingga kejadian itu, kejadian itu terjadi karena ulahku.

* * *

"Shin-chan~~ ayo kita main basket."

"Tidak!"

"Aaaaahh ayoooo~~ aku sedang free"

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah main basket, satu jam saja"

"Tidak!"

"Tiga puluh menit?"

"Tidak!"

"Shin-chan~~"

"Bukannya aku mau ya, tapi rengekanmu itu memekakkan telingaku! Ayo!"

"Aaaahh memang kau mau kan dari awal? Dasar tsundere, tapi kau tetap manis kok"

"Takao, kau mau atau tidak? Atau lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar-"

"Dan menungguku memanggil namamu, ya kan?"

"Tidak" ucap ketusnya yang menurutku penuh kasih sayang.

Sambil menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya kekasihku terus ber-_Blushing_ ria, akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengejeknya sambil berjalan mendahuluinya

"Serius? Aaaah wajahmu memerah, Shin-chan" aku menggoda Shin-chan sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar tepat saat jalan raya sedang ramai karena ini H-3 natal

"Cepat jalan bodoh"

"Eh, kau tidak menonton Oha Asa dahulu?"

"Sudah, dan zodiakku berada di posisi 12"

"Ah, berarti itu yang terakhir, apa lucky itemmu hari ini?"

"Ah, mungkin aku belum bisa memberi tahu lucky itemku"

"Ha? Kenapa? Memalukan kah?"

"Hm" dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara 'hm'nya yang khas

"Kira kira apa yaa? Ha.. pasti dalaman perempuan"

"B-bukan bodoh! Dasar otakmu harusnya di bersihkan dahulu sebelum kau menjemputku"

"Lalu apa dong?"

"Aku akan memberitahu ketika sampai di lapangan"

"Baiklah, dan lapangan sudah terlihat didepan, selanjutnya aku kan tahu apa lucky itemmu hari ini, ya kan?"

Detik detik itu terasa begitu cepat, kau berencana menghindari berbagai macam hal yang mengganggu, mulai dari anak-anak yang berlarian dan hampir menubruk mu, lalu tak lama ada orang-orang yang membawa banyak bawaan dan ocehanku tentang lucky item itu semakin menjadi.

Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Terus mengoceh sedangkan kau menutup mata dan telingamu terhadap aku, dan tanpa sengaja orang orang yang membawa banyak barang itu menyenggolmu dan... dan... kejadian itu... sebuah mobil truk yang membawa ribuan perhiasan untuk pohon natal itu membawamu, menabrak dan menyeret tubuhmu hingga 100 meter.

"SHIN-CHAAAAAAANN!" aku hanya bisa berteriak hingga saatnya mobil itu menyentuh dan menyeretmu dengan kejam

Aku hanya bisa berlari menuju dirimu yang sudah terkapar penuh cairan merah yang berbau amis. Kacamatamu sudah hilang entah kemana. Bola yang kau bawa sudah hancur tak berbentuk, dan kau, kau sudah...

"SHIN-CHAN... DENGAR AKU? TOLOOOOOOOONG!"aku berteriak bagai serigala yang melolong di tengah malam

"SESEORANG TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE! SEKARANG! SHIN-CHAN, BERTAHANLAH" teriakanku semakin menjadi ketika aku mulai memelukmu erat. Seorang ayah yang di depan mataku menutupkan mata anaknya sambil memanggil ambulance dengan cepat. Sedangkan aku lagi lagi berteriak dan memanggil namamu.

"T-ta..kao..."

"Shin-chan, bertahanlah, ambulance segera datang, polisi segera datang, kau harus bisa bertahan demi aku"

"T-ta..kao... l-lucky itemku h-hari ini..."

"Sebutkan saja, akan aku carikan sebisaku"

"C-ciuman dari orang yang amat aku sayangi"

"Ha?"

"K-kau takao"

Tanpa basa basi, aku menciumnya dengan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir diantara kita, entah air mata siapa yang sudah jatuh menyentuh aspal. Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan orang orang yang mengocehkan tentang kami, aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik.

Aku menciumnya berulang kali hingga likuid merah kehitaman itu menyatu di tubuhku.

"T-terima kasih untuk semuanya" kau mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, namun senyuman itu semakin membuatku sakit. Aku tak menyangka akan sesakit ini saat kau mengatakannya sambil perlahan kelopakmu menutup.

Tangisan ku yang menjadi membuat orang-orang yang mengelilingimu seperti ketakutan dan terpukul sekaligus atas apa yang terjadi.

Ambulance baru datang dan membawamu pergi. Aku masih lemah untuk bangun dan menyusulmu namun orang-orang yang di sekeliling kita sudah mulai beranjak pergi, hingga tersisa sekelompok polisi yang akan mengevakuasi tempat tersebut. Aku masih berlutut di tempat kau berada tadi hingga Aomine, yang sekarang telah menjadi Polisi menghampiriku. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, kau, lucky item itu dan teriakanku yang terasa berbeda baginya. Ia mengantarku menuju rumah sakit. Aku yakin kau sedang terbaring lemah.

Ternyata, keyakinanku itu tak sepenuhnya salah, ya, kau terbaring lemah, memang benar, dan tak bernyawa. Itu yang membuat ku lemah tak berdaya hingga aku berada pada titik terlemahku, seketika aku jatuh terduduk dan airmata ini mengalir lagi.

Lucky item itu, yang terlambat kau beri tahu, membuatku merasa amat bersalah, rengekanku waktu itu, ajakan ku, semuanya, aku salah. Aku bersalah. Jika saja aku tak mengajakmu dan memaksamu untuk bermain basket, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku menyesali semua yang terjadi. Hingga aku berada di samping ranjang yang bercucuran darah ini aku masih menangis.

"Shin-chan... ayo bangun, untukku" kau tetap bergeming dangan lumuran darah itu

"Shin-chan, aku yakin kau mendengarku, aku yakin suaraku yang kau bilang cempreng ini mampu membangunkanmu, sekarang buka matamu. Buka matamu, shin-chan"

"Aku salah,shin-chan, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, jika saja saat itu aku tidak... ah... SHIN-CHAN BUKA MATAMU!"

Kau masih bergeming mempertahankan posisimu yang mengerikan. Kini kau benar benar meninggalkanku, kau pergi, kau benar-benar tiada. Aku, seorang partner dan teman setimmu, sekaligus kekasihmu yang benar-benar tidak berguna, sekarang sendiri. Tak terbayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika aku harus menghadapi rival sendirian, berlatih sendirian, hingga aku harus melakukan segalanya sendirian.

"shin-chan, tunggu aku disana"

_"Sekeras apapun aku berusaha menyentuh wajahmu agar tidak menangis lagi, semuanya akan sia-sia. Berbahagialah, dengan atau tanpa aku di hidupmu"_

* * *

**THE END**

Alloha minna-san... saya muncul lagi dengan cerita gaje nan abal-abal dan sumpah saya minta maaf banget buat mentiadakan – atau meniadakan? – tokoh kesayangan saya abang Mido. Saya juga minta maaf kalo ini angst nya nggak kena. Sumpeh maaf banget.

Ini ide tiba tiba muncul pas lagi liat darah dari tangan adik saya yang kena silet beberapa hari yang lalu. Parah banget kaaaan? Terus terus saya mau berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang membaca, merivew dan/atau memfavoritkan fic ini...

Oh iya, selamat tahun baru juga yaa :D kalo hari ini ada yang ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun jugaa.

Kalo kata temen saya sih "banyakan cuap cuap nya nih. Capcus aja sih"

Yak... silahkan minna-san... RNR yaa :D

Arigatou ^_^


End file.
